Pulse
by vampirecraze
Summary: Bonnie's life has taken a horrible turn. She has a new enemy. i suck at sumaries so just go ahead and read it! Set after Shadow Souls Damon is a vampire
1. Chapter 1

**u guys it my first story. so plz be nice. oh its set after Shadow Souls, but remember, Damon is NOT a human. He is a Vampire and will alway be that way!**

**Oh, its based on the book by LJ Smith (as you all know)**

**So, here goes:-**

Bonnie McCollough was lying on her bed at midnight and thinking about how much of a horrible turn her life had taken. Just one year ago, she had been a _normal_, popular teenager with the best friends ever- Elena and Meredith. Of course they were still her best friends (and that was the part Bonnie was most glad about). Other than that everything had gone wrong. Very wrong.

First, she found out that she was a witch. And that was a real pain in the ***. Then she found out about vampires and met Stefan and Damon. From there, things only got worse. One bad thing after another happened. Elena died, became a vampire, and then died again, only to be reborn. Then Damon got possessed and convinced Stefan to meet him. Stefan got locked in the Shi No Shi in the dark dimension (and ugh…she never wanted to go there EVER again). They all rescued Stefan and from there, Bonnie had thought after that everything was going to be happily ever after.

Boy, was she wrong.

Oh everything was alright for everyone else; it was just that her life that had gotten messed up in the last month. And this time she had absolutely NO support at all. Except for her sister Mary, who was so busy that the only time Bonnie got to see her was when she returned home at 11 pm everyday and went to sleep.

Bonnie's parents had wanted a break so they had gone on a two month vacation in Hawaii, Elena and Stefan were also on vacation touring Florence for god knows how long, Meredith had gone to visit her sick grandparents somewhere in Texas, Matt had gone to football camp, and Damon had gone to………well, who knew where Damon was? The only thing she knew was that she hadn't seen Damon since….since Elena left, which had been almost a month ago.

Bonnie decided she didn't care where Damon was- she had bigger problems on her mind.

'like that crazy vampire stalker that had been stalking you for the past one and a half weeks?' Bonnie's mind reminded her.

Bonnie didn't want to think about it. But all events of the past week came back to her anyway.

**Im posting the next chapter soon...just wanted to see how this thing worked..u know. so wat did u think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here's the next chappie. Oh and the italics is bonnie's flashback. Enjoy!**

Bonnie didn't want to think about it. But all events of the past week came back to her anyway.

_Bonnie was walking back to her house after sunset after spending a hopeless day at the mall- what's the use of shopping without Elena and Meredith?_

_Bonnie sped up when she was passing by the cemetery because that place had always creeped her out ever since the incident with Katherine and Honoria Fell at the tomb._

_But something made her stop. It was…a presence, the kind that sent shivers up her spine, 'like Damon' she thought. But…..this presence, it was a different from Damon. It was very foreign. But strong. Very strong. She could feel the power of the presence vibrating in her bones._

'_God, why do I have to be a damn witch?' Bonnie thought to herself as she started walking again. But she never got the chance of taking any more than two steps because heard a tiny whisper of movement behind her and her psychic senses immediately told her that it was the presence of that something behind her._

_She whirled around to face it and prepared to defend herself._

_Bonnie was actually surprised to face a human looking boy who looked no more than 21 yrs old._

'_Appearances can be deceiving' her mind whispered to her._

_And then Bonnie _really _saw him and gasped._

_The boy in front of her was tall, lean, and muscular. He was dressed in black boots, black jeans, and a navy blue, long sleeved shirt. He had soft black hair and piercing blue eyes that you could lose yourself into. _

_All in all, he was incredibly gorgeous._

_But Bonnie's mind only screamed one word- 'VAMPIRE!'_

_As an automatic reflex, Bonnie placed a strong block around her mind like Mrs. Flowers had taught her. This way, vampires or other supernatural creatures couldn't read her mind or Influence her._

_She thought she saw a flicker of surprise in his eyes when she blocked him, but it was gone in less than a second, only to be replaced by a very amused expression. Now his eyes were looking directly at _her.

_Bonnie decided to play dumb._

"_Umm...sir, do you need any help or something? Are you lost?" she asked him. She was surprised to find that her voice was strong, it didn't even tremble! Her small moment of triumph was ruined by his words._

"_No Bonnie, I'm not lost. I was actually looking for you." _

_To say Bonnie was shocked would be an understatement; she was horrified beyond words. So as usual without thinking, her stupid mouth blurted, "How the hell do you know my name?"_

"_Oh, I know a lot of things about you. Such as your friends Elena, Meredith, and Matt. Not to mention the ties you have with the two vampires Stefan and Damon. So, since I already know so much about you, let me tell you who I am. I'm Alec," the vampire said in a not-so-friendly way. In fact, the way he said those words it was almost threatening, just like his completely blank expression. _

"_Okay, Alec, what do you want from me?" this time Bonnie's voice shook._

"_I want a lot of things from you. But, I think you know what I want right now."_

_Bonnie did know what he wanted. He wanted her blood. She knew because he was looking greedily at her neck, at her pulse, which was hammering like crazy because of this sudden shock. _

_She suddenly realized that the vampire, Alec, was only around three feet away from her. She wanted to turn and run and never look back, but she willed herself not to move or loose eye contact with him. From all her past experiences she had learned that running was a sign of weakness and that when the prey runs, the predator will give into the chase, and in this case she was the prey and the vampire was the predator. And Bonnie knew she didn't have any shot at beating a vampire at running._

_So she followed the only other alternative. She looked at him straight in the eye and said, "Well, what you want you can't have, and I swear if try _anything_, I _will_ kill you." At that time she meant what she said and for a split second Alec actually looked taken aback by her confident response._

_But then his eyes became as cold as ice, and Bonnie felt the terror crawling up her spine. He looked like the most dangerous being she had ever seen. He looked more menacing than Damon, Klaus, and Shinichi mixed together. Right then Bonnie was terrified for her life. _

_But all he said was, "I just want to let you know that _I _am someone who gets what he wants, _always_."_

_Then in a cold gush of stinging air he just…..disappeared into the darkness behind._

_Bonnie hurried home and made sure to lock all doors and windows and slip some vervain into Mary's charm bracelet._

That had been the first and last time Bonnie had seen Alec. She still hadn't told anyone about it. She didn't think she could because what Alec had said in the beginning about her friends had been a threat, hadn't it? Or would her friends be able to help her if she told them? How could they? What could they do? Or would she just get them in trouble by telling them?

Her head was starting to hurt. She looked at the time and it was 12:45 AM. She knew that even if she wanted to sleep she wouldn't be able to. What she needed right now was fresh air.

Bonnie wrapped the thin blanket around her and stepped out in her back yard in the coolness of the night.

**Plz review! and tell me wat you think of my story so far. Should I continue?**

**(oh and for Damon lovers, don't worry, he'll come soon!) **

**REVIEW!**__


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here is the next one. Oh and thank you for ur reviews, I rlly appreciate them!**

Outside it was fresh and cool and it helped clear Bonnie's really confused mind. She breathed the air in while she walked to her backyard and sat on one of the chairs of her patio table.

She tried to ignore the fact that it was way too dark outside for her taste; she had always been afraid of the dark, but more so lately since her psychic senses were more sensitive to the things around her.

Instead, she tried to think about what to do.

She decided that she wasn't going o tell anyone about Alec's visit unless he showed up again. He was probably some random vampire drawn to this town because of the ley lines who was maybe even out of Fells Church right now. She didn't have to worry so much, did she? But then she remembered his last words, 'I just wanted to let you know that I'm someone who gets what he wants, _always._' She wasn't sure if he had been bluffing when he had said that, she just knew one thing, at that time he had wanted her. She remembered the greedy way his eyes had looked at her. He had been-

Bonnie's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a rustle in the trees she was surrounded by in her backyard. Bonnie froze where she was and the only thought that flashed in her mind was, 'please don't let it be Alec. Oh please, please, please...'

A voice interrupted her mental plead/chant…..

"Who's Alec?"

Her relief was so great it almost hurt, but it only lasted for a second because she realized who that voice belonged to- Damon. She put up her mental block and tried to peer into the trees to find the spot where she had heard his voice. She would have made more progress if she could only firkin' see in the dark!

"I repeat, who is Alec?" this time the voice came from behind Bonnie.

Bonnie turned around to face Damon, but not before making sure that her expression was the perfect amount of innocence and confusion.

"It's no one," she answered as casually as she could manage.

Damon didn't say anything to that, he simply looked at her as if he was trying to figure out whether she was lying or not. Bonnie didn't say anything either. Instead, she studied his expression because she had just realized that he sounded and looked different, he was more….angry.

Usually Damon's expression was blank and indifferent, but today he looked more focused and a little bitter, and there was a hidden rage in his eyes; he looked kind of scary actually, well, more scary than usual.

"What are you doing here Damon?" Bonnie asked him.

Damon didn't answer immediately. His pause as so long that Bonnie thought he wasn't going to answer, but then he said, "Why do you _think_ I'm here?" when he said this, his expression changed, he looked threatening and evil, and a little manic too.

Bonnie's heart started hammering at his words. When she answered, her voice sounded little and scared, "I don't know." Damon opened his mouth, probably to say something that would make her squirm even more, but Bonnie beat him to it. And this time she spoke with voice of her frustration and anger that had been collected from the past week.

"Look, I don't know what exactly you want from me, but I do know that something happened to you and now you're taking your frustration out on me. And I won't let you do that. So, right now I would really appreciate it if you just _leave me alone_ because I have bigger problems to deal with than your stupid pride and big ego!" With that, Bonnie turned around and stormed back to her house, not turning back until she closed the door behind her back.

**Review plz! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanx for the review guys! Here's the next chapter:**

Bonnie had no idea of what had come over her that she had dared to yell at Damon like that. She closed the room of her bedroom and sank down against it. She wanted to cry. She wished Elena and Meredith were here, 'They'd know what to do. They would help me,' Bonnie thought.

As if on cue, Bonnie phone began to ring. Bonnie sprinted towards her bed, where the phone was ringing. In her haste, she knocked over a bookshelf filled with some books her grandma had given her before she had passed away. Bonnie had never bothered to look at them, and she didn't reach over to pick them up now either.

Her caller ID said that it was Elena calling. Bonnie quickly received the phone and said, "Hi Elena! I'm so glad you called! I have something to-

Bonnie stopped talking because she realized that Elena was sobbing on the other end of the line. "Elena, what's wrong?" Bonnie asked, concerned.

"Everything! Hold on, while I get Meredith on the line too," Elena sobbed into the phone.

After a few seconds when Bonnie, Meredith, and Elena were together on the line, Meredith asked, "Elena, what happened?"

"It's, it's… Damon. He… " Elena broke off because she had now started crying uncontrollably now.

"Elena it's okay. You can tell us. It's going to be alright. What happened?" Bonnie asked patient and soothingly.

"Ok. So this is what happened. Yesterday, me and Stefan came back home from this mall at Florence and all of a sudden Damon was just _there _in the back garden. Stefan didn't see him, but I did, and so I went down and outside to see him. And you know what he did?" Elena sounded upset.

"What?" Meredith and Bonnie inquired at the same time.

"He," Elena hiccupped, "He asked me to choose between him and Stefan. I was just sooo surprised and I started to cry. And then at that time Stefan came looking for me and saw Damon standing there and me crying and he asked what happened and, and.. It was so_ hard_. I told Stefan what was going on and they said something I don't remember… and then I did it. I made the decision."

"Who did you… u know?" Meredith asked.

"I chose Stefan." There was peace in Elena's voice when she said Stefan's name. "I love Stefan more than anything in the world. More than my own life," Elena sounded sure and genuine."Sure, I care for Damon but not in _that_ way, you know?"

"So why are you upset?" Bonnie asked.

"Because…when I told them my decision, Damon, I think he became angry…and I, no he just left. I don't know where he is and I'm worried and, even though he won't admit it, Stefan's worried too. And also I overreacted because u guys aren't here and I think I'm PMS-ing. I'm feeling better now," Elena said in a more controlled voice.

"Well that's good and I'm sure you made the right choice. Listen…it's kind of late here and I have to leave so I'm gonna hang up ok?" Meredith said calmly and kind of sleepily.

"Ok Bye," Elena and Bonnie said.

After Meredith hung up, Elena asked Bonnie, "What did you want to tell me?"

"Um…just that I missed you, that's it," on some note of intuition, Bonnie stopped from telling Elena everything about Alec and Damon.

"Oh, I miss you too. Listen, tell me if you see Damon in Fells Church okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be on the lookout, don't worry so much."

"Thank you. Listen, I have to go, Stefan's back from hunting and I don't want to lose any time that I can spend with him. Ok bye Bonnie, love ya!"

"Bye Elena."

After Bonnie hung up, she realized how late it was and how tired she was. She curled up in her bed and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Damon saw Bonnie storm in to her house and slam the door behind her. He felt…empty, no angry. How dare she talk to him like that?

She did have a point though, after all, he _had_ come out of nowhere and threatened to take her blood. Besides she probably had problems of her own, considering that she had been sitting alone in the dark; he knew she didn't like the dark.

Whatever, why the hell was he thinking about her anyway? He didn't care about her problems. Right now he was hungry and he was going to drink his fill from a pretty young girl and rest.

After drinking from a pretty brunette that he had found in the Fells Church hotel, he went to the best suite there and went to sleep.

His last thought before he closed his eyes was what the hell was he doing in Fells Church? He couldn't think of a plausible answer.

That night he dreamed of fiery, red hair and translucent throats.

**So do you like it? **

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Is it just me or did people stop writing fanfics about Bonnie/damon? Cuz I rlly cant find any to read.**

**Anyhoo, here's my next chapter:**

Bonnie woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and stress free. Talking to her friends had always that effect on her. It gave her insight and inspiration, and hope and courage all at the same time.

She walked to her bathroom and brushed her teeth and took a relaxing shower.

After she was done and she was going to make her some breakfast, her phone started ringing.

She went and received it. It was her sister Mary calling.

"Hey Mary, what's up?" she said cheerfully.

"Where the HELL were you? I've called like a million times for the past hour!"

"Um…I was doing stuff, why what happened? U kinda sound anxious," Bonnie said hesitantly. She was getting one of her bad feelings about this.

"It's mom and dad," Mary's voice had started ted to crack, "They had a bad accident. Actually I think, I mean they think someone attacked them." Mary was definitely sobbing now.

"wait…hold up, back up a sec, what?"

"OUR PARENTS WERE ATTACKED! THEY'RE IN THE ICU RIGHT NOW!" Mary hollered into the phone.

"They were attacked?" Bonnie asked softly.

"Yes, it was something about a lot of hemorrhages and internal bleeding. They have broken bones and skull injuries too. It's very serious. The doctors said they, they might… die." Mary sobbed.

"What… what are we going to do?"

"_You're_ not going to do anything. _I'm_ leaving for Hawaii in half an hour. From there I'll call you often… and if something happens I'll tell you and you can come," Mary said with the air of authority that Bonnie knew she couldn't argue with.

"But..,"

"No buts-this is your only choice. Listen I understand you want to go, but they only had one seat left. Please, just stay and listen to me. Please," Mary said softly.

"Ok. Bye Mary," Bonnie hung up before she got an answer.

She sat on the floor and started crying.

How could everything go so wrong in so little time?

After a few minutes of crying heavily, Bonnie lifted her head and looked through her tears at the books that were all over the floor, the ones she'd over last night. They looked old. Curious, Bonnie reached over and looked through one of them and then through all five of them.

They were all spell books. They gave Bonnie an idea.

If she couldn't help her parents by going to Hawaii, she would help them from here.

Bonnie browsed through the spell books and looked for a healing spell. She found one in the black, leather bound book. She only needed something that reminded her or her parents, a little bit of her blood, a candle, water, and a bowl for this spell. And she had to wait for sundown.

Bonnie decided to do the spell at six. Then she jumped up to get the materials for the spell.

She ended up with a separate photo of each of her parents, a white candle, a lighter, a small knife, some bottled water, and a plastic bowl. By now it was four thirty in the evening and the sun was almost down.

While she was thinking about here she was going to do her spell, she remembered that one time her grandmother had said that the best place to conduct a spell was where the mind and soul was surrounded by the earth and air.

Bonnie decided to do the spell in the old woods where it was now pure and lively, thanks to Elena.

She decided that if she wanted to do the spell at six, she had to start driving to the Old Wood fast. She collected her things and started driving.

**I know its kinda short…but I have tests and projects due. Sooo have patiens my friends.**

**Review plz…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry...ihavn't been updating. I've been busy. Thank you for your reviews!**

**So here's the next chapter:**

By the time Bonnie got to the old woods it was already five thirty. She set up her things to do the spell deep in the woods where there was a small clearing. She used a stick to draw a circle around her and her things and sat inside the circle. At exactly six, she started the spell.

She placed the bowl in front of her and poured the water in it. Then she used the lighter to light the candle on fire. She placed the lit candle inside the bowl of water. Surprisingly, the candle stayed upright.

Then came the hard part. Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut and positioned the small knife on her palm, on the meaty part right below her thumb. She took a deep breath and sliced her skin as deeply and quickly as she could. She let out a sharp gasp as she did it. The blood came flowing out in a rush of hot liquid. It hurt a lot. But Bonnie worked around the pain. She placed her hand above the bowl and let her blood stain the water in the bowl.

According to the spell book, she had to let her blood color the water until it was as red as her own blood. So she let her blood flow for another minute. Then she decided that the water was the right color. She then waited. She waited until the candle had melted and the candle flame was only a few centimeters away from the blood red water. Then she placed the pictures of her parents on the flame. They began to burn away.

But then the pain hit her. It was a searing agony; it spread all through her blood and body. Involuntary tears were leaking from her eyes. She wanted it to stop. She knew that if she stopped burning the pictures, the pain would go away. But she didn't. Instead, Bonnie withered in pain all the while the pictures were burning.

By the time the flames had almost burned all of the pictures, Bonnie was surrounded with a thick, mysterious fog which was created by the burning pictures. When the pictures were completely burned, she whispered in a weak voice to the fog, "Please go and heal my parents; it's the least I can do for them." She didn't know how she knew what to say to the fog, it was an inner intuition, but it worked. The pain stopped. The fog swirled around Bonnie, as if draining her of power, and then it blasted through the woods. It left with a power Bonnie hadn't known she could create. It made the trees sway violently and it made the ground vibrate with sheer power. Bonnie looked around, stunned. She spotted a few squirrels hurrying to get away from the rush of her power. She looked down to where the bowl was. It was completely void of anything but a pile of ashes.

Bonnie collected her things (it wasn't a lot) and started walking out of the woods. She felt extremely tired but she was satisfied. She had accomplished what she had come to do. She knew this because she could still feel the power, _her_ power, pulsing all through the woods.

While Bonnie was walking, she felt as if she was being watched. She also realized that it was now dark out in the old woods. She glanced at the watch on her cell phone- it was already eight. She shivered because all of a sudden she felt exposed. Yup, someone or something was definitely out there.

Bonnie heard the snap of a twig behind her and she whirled around to face it. She turned to find that she was face-to-face with Alec.

She gasped and staggered back a few steps. She managed to ask, "What the hell are you doing here?"

At first Alec didn't answer; he was too busy looking her over, his gaze lingered over her hand- the one she had sliced, which was now healing. Then he smirked and said, "Why, Bonnie of course I came to see you. But I'm guessing you don't want to see me…"

"No, seriously why are you here?"

Alec wasn't smirking anymore. His gaze had turned cold. "I just wanted to let you know that next time it could be someone else," his voice was flat and expressionless.

"What?" Bonnie asked hesitantly, not sure whether she wanted an answer or not.

"Next time I'm thinking of paying Meredith or Matt a visit; Hawaii was a little too far, don't you think?" Alec was clearly enjoying himself.

"You attacked my parents." Bonnie was angry.

"Who did you think it was?" Alec asked in an evil-innocent voice.

"You BASTARD!" Bonnie yelled.

Her words made Alec's smirk wider, and his eyes filled with a gleeful joy.

His smirk only made Bonnie more furious than she already was. Her eyes vision had actually taken on a red tinge.

In a motion so fast and unlike her, that Bonnie didn't know what she had done until she saw all the blood, she picked up the long wooden branch near her feet and thrust it into Alec's torso.

Alec, surprised, stumbled back and howled in pain. His expression was a mixture of shock, pain, and fury. Then, all expression went away and was replaced by a murderous fury that was pointed at Bonnie.

Bonnie, who had just realized what she had done, saw Alec's murderous expression.

She turned around and ran- ran for her life.

**Tell me wat you think if you wanna know wats gonna happen!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanx for the reviews guys!**

Bonnie ran like she had never run before. She ran through the big jumble of trees. She didn't know where she was heading. Everything was a blur to her except for the fact that Alec was probably behind her right now.

She was right.

While running at high speed, she looked behind her to see if anyone was behind her and the front of her body crashed into something lean and hard and wet. It was Alec, and he was really angry. Bonnie saw that he looked a little weak and the stick that she had staked him with was still there. 'Probably preventing blood flow,' Bonnie thought. She quickly pulled the stake out of Alec's body, earning another howl from him. Alec tried to reach out to her, but he was too slow. Bonnie took the advantage of his clumsiness to punch him on the wound in his abdomen. She punched him _hard_. Alec shrieked again and fell to his knees, bleeding heavily. He stood up again, and this time he successfully grabbed Bonnie. He smiled beatifically, with full fangs. Bonnie, helpless now, screamed. She was going to die!

But then something weird happened. Alec looked toward the sky, sensing something Bonnie obviously couldn't feel, and he let go of her. Then in a very raspy and threatening voice, he whispered in Bonnie's ear, "This isn't over between us." Then, just like his previous visit, he disappeared. Bonnie didn't bother to check out what had made Alec take off, she started running again.

If she had thought Alec had wanted to hunt her down before, she was sure he definitely wanted to kill her now. She thankfully reached her car and hastily got in, put Alec's bloody stake next to her, and began driving well over the speed limit.

* * *

Damon had been casually strolling down some street in Fells Church, window shopping, when he felt it. It was a strong gush of Power. And it was coming from the Old Woods. Damon, curious, transformed into a crow and went to check out who or what it was.

The Old Wood was thrumming with a familiar power and a familiar presence when he reached it. Damon instantly knew who had conjured up the Power. Bonnie. Frankly, he didn't know she was capable of fabricating so much Power. While looking for her, he also felt something else. A couple of somethings, actually.

First, he could feel the former presence of something he couldn't quite put a finger on. Second, he could smell the scent of blood, and it wasn't Bonnie's blood (he knew how her blood smelled like). And third, when he spotted her getting in her car, Bonnie was covered in that strange blood. She also looked frantic and scared.

"Maybe I'll be in Fells Church for quite a while after all,' Damon thought before diving down from the sky and heading for Bonnie's speeding car.

* * *

Bonnie screamed when she felt something land in the seat next to her. She jumped so violently that her car almost crashed into a tree. She managed to escape the tree by a mere inch. She tuned to see that she was seated next to someone none other than Damon Salvatore.

Well, shit.

"I see you've gotten yourself in trouble. Again," Damon smirked at her.

"Who said I'm in trouble?" Bonnie challenged him.

"Well, let's start with the fact that you're drenched in blood that's not your own, you have a bloody stake next to you, you look like someone just nearly killed you and that you're driving like a maniac right now. Not to mention you're glowing like a light bulb. Shall I go on?" Damon said in a know-it-all way.

Bonnie was quite for a while. She didn't know how to respond. Should she tell him the truth? If she did, what would he do? Bonnie noticed that Damon was still looking at her.

"A light bulb, huh?" she said stupidly.

"Yes, you're all but throwing your power all over the place. What's going on Bonnie?" Damon asked very seriously.

"I don't know," Bonnie replied honestly.

Damon didn't say anything while Bonnie drove to her house, breaking all the traffic laws while doing so. But Bonnie's brain was working on overdrive. She was trying to figure out what she was going to do next. Because whatever was in store for her future couldn't be good. At _all_.

**Sry, I don't know how 2 continue. **

**Plz tell me wat u think while I try to think of something.**

**REVIEW PLZ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's the next chappie:**

Damon watched Bonnie in frustration. He was frustrated because she wasn't saying anything, she was driving even faster than _him, _and because he couldn't get a read on her thoughts because of the mental block she had around her mind.

Whatever was bothering Bonnie was really serious. Her body language indicated that much. Bonnie was frowning deeply and her jaw was clenched as if she was trying to focus really hard on something, her pale face was even paler than usual, and her grip on the steering wheel was so tight that her knuckles had turned white. The front of her shirt was stained with the drying blood of someone, and every muscle in her body seemed to be tensed. Damon's eyes fell on the bloody stake next to her. Had she killed someone? A vampire someone? If he didn't have the evidence right in front of his eyes, Damon would have never even considered the thought that _Bonnie_ of all people was capable of staking _anyone_.

He was burning with curiosity. He didn't say anything because he knew she wouldn't answer. In fact, he was almost sure that she had even forgotten that he was in the same car with her.

He was right.

When Bonnie very hastily and carelessly parked her car in her driveway and made a grab for the stake next to her, she noticed him. She looked surprised; she actually blinked as if she thought that he was just a figment of her imagination. But then it probably dawned on her that he was for real because her face changed into something that would be read as an I-don't-want-to-deal-with-this expression.

Well then, she'd just have to suck it up and deal with it anyway, because no one can say no to Damon Salvatore when he wanted something. And right now, Damon wanted the truth.

* * *

Bonnie parked her car in her driveway in a rush. She hadn't thought of anything that would help her situation. She had only decided that she would talk to her friends and tell them everything. But oddly, her psychic senses were very reluctant to that idea. She didn't know why but she had the strange feeling that it would be best if she didn't clue her friends in on anything. But she had to talk to _someone_. Someone who could help her deal with this mess, because she honestly had no idea what she was going to do.

She reached for Alec's bloody stake following her instincts. That's when she noticed that Damon was still sitting next to her. Shit! She had completely forgotten about his presence. Great, just another problem she had to deal with now!

That's when Damon spoke again for the first times in almost 20 minutes.

"Well?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well what?" Bonnie knew what Damon wanted; she was just stalling for time, looking anywhere but at him.

"You know what. I want to know lots of things."

"Like?"

"Like why you're carrying around a bloody stake, and why you're soaked in blood, and why you look like you think you're going to be attacked any second, and why you did whatever spell you did back in the woods. I want to know everything,"

"Why? It's none of your business," Bonnie finally made eye contact with him; she was honestly curious as to why he was being so nosy.

Damon frowned, but he answered, "Because…..I have to get my mind off of some things."

"Oh," Bonnie understood then. Damon meant he needed to get his mind off of Elena and what happened in Florence just a few days ago. "Fine, I'll tell you. Follow me." She got out of the car and walked towards her house. Bonnie would tell Damon about Alec because she really needed someone to discuss her problems with, and he suddenly seemed like the perfect alternative to her friends. He would never tell her friends about anything because, well because of what had happened in Florence. She also figured that even if Damon couldn't help her afterwards, she'd at least have someone who could inform everyone about what had happened if she died.

She led Damon to her room.

Once inside her room, Bonnie closed the door behind her back and sat on the armchair opposite the one Damon had occupied.

He didn't say anything; he just kept searching her face with a keen gaze.

"What do you want to know? I don't have a lot of time, so make it quick," Bonnie snapped.

Damon frowned; he obviously didn't like being snapped at, but he answered anyway. "Who is it that you killed today?" he asked suspiciously.

"I didn't kill anyone, I just staked him. Besides, it was for defense purposes only… And maybe because I was kinda angry as well," Bonnie said.

"Why were you angry? And who is this 'he' you're talking about?"

"The 'he' is Alec. I don't know who he is- he's stalking me; this is the second time I saw him. Oh, and I was angry because he attacked my parents- all the way in _Hawaii_! I mean, what the hell did I even do to this guy right? I don't even know him!"

"What happened the first time you saw him? And what happened since then?" Damon asked.

Bonnie looked at him for a second, then she took a deep breath. And then, she obediently told him everything Alec had said, and everything about her parents' attack, and everything about how she did a spell to help them, and how she had staked Alec. She ended with, "And now I don't know what to do and Alec definitely wants to kill me."

"He chased you _after_ you staked him in the abdomen?"

"Yes."

"Then he was able enough to grab you after you pulled the stake out and punched him?" Damon sounded incredulous, even for him.

"Yes, why?"

"He just sounds really…strong," Damon said grudgingly.

"Stronger than you?" Bonnie asked.

Damon nodded his head.

"Great. Just great. This is exactly what I need," Bonnie said sarcastically.

They both were quiet for a minute, each lost in their own thoughts. Then Damon broke the silence, "Why haven't you told anyone about this? Anyone besides me, I mean."

"Because…it's because, I think, no it's this gut feeling I'm getting, you know? It's hard to explain," Bonnie said, confused.

"So why don't you follow that gut intuition and see what happens?"

"Um… I'm not sure what you mean."

"Look," Damon came and knelt close to her in front of where Bonnie was sitting. "Now close your eyes and concentrate on your psychic senses."

Bonnie gave him a 'look' but she did as she was told. She concentrated and focused, Really hard. She imagined she was catching hold of a small light in pitch black darkness. But every time she tried, it felt as if the light kept slipping through her fingers. She tried again and again and each time she failed. She broke out of her trance when she heard a voice from very far away… It was Damon. "You can stop now. Bonnie. Bonnie! Stop!"

Bonnie opened her eyes to find that she had been clutching the seat of her chair until her fingers were hurting. "It didn't work. I can't feel _anything_. I'm done for today," Bonnie said defeated.

"I can tell. So why don't we do the next most logical thing," Damon said bleakly.

"Which is….?"

"Well, let's start with securing your weaknesses. We-"

That's a lot of work, I'm very weak you see," Bonnie interrupted.

"That's not what I meant. I meant the humans and my brother. They are obviously what Alec is using to threaten you; I always knew they were all useless trouble," Damon said harshly.

"Of course!" Bonnie exclaimed, ignoring Damon's last comment, "The spell books!" Bonnie leaped from her chair and practically danced to her bed, where the spell books were haphazardly laid.

"You're going to look for a protection spell?"

"Yes! Come on. Help me!"

Damon walked over to her and, together, they started browsing through the books.

As they were looking for a spell, Bonnie couldn't take her mind off of the fact that Damon Salvatore didn't help anyone for _free_; there was always some price to be paid. She just hoped it was something easy, because she really needed the help right now.

**And yes I am going 2 complicate things between bonnie and damon later on! But for now….**

**REVIEW PLZ!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry I haven't updated in so long! I had a really big project due and I didn't have time. Sorry.**

**But thanx 4 the reviews! Luv u guys! :DDD**

**So here's the chapter; i tried to make it longer for tose of u who think my chapters r kinda short, hope u like it!**

**Here goes:**

Damon was bored. He had been flipping through the pages of the thick spell books for a long time now and hadn't found anything even _close_ to a protection spell. To be honest, he had done most of the work because Bonnie kept taking breaks, first to change her clothes, and second to get energy drinks. She was already on her third can of Red Bull. 'This was supposed to fun,' he thought glumly.

He was just going to excuse himself and leave when all of a sudden Bonnie exclaimed, "Oh my god, I found it!" She looked like she was going to jump up and down with joy, she looked so excited.

"What is it?" he asked indifferently.

"It's a protection spell, duh!" she said.

"Okay. Then do it," Damon said, grabbing the spell book from Bonnie's hand and looking over the ingredients. It said that the spell required the recipients' (the person needing the protection) blood.

Bonnie apparently hadn't read that part because she said, "I can do it now, in my back yard! Come on!"

"Aren't you missing anything? Read the instructions again" Damon tossed her the spell book, amused now. The fiery pixie never failed to amuse him. Right now he was amused at how giddy she looked (probably because of all that Red Bull) - her pale cheeks had color again, her crazy red hair was as usual, crazy, and now she was frowning in response to his question. She looked at the spell book again. Her giddy face took on a more sullen expression.

"It says we need blood and the recipient can't know that they are going to be the object of the spell! So it _is_ a good thing that I didn't tell anyone!"

Damon nodded his head in agreement. Bonnie paused, thinking.

"Oh, no! It says we need blood! Wait…I have Elena's and Stefan's blood in a vial, just in case I needed to summon them, but I don't have Meredith's blood. Or Matt's. Or my parent's. Or Mary's," she paused, then said, "Shoot. I'm screwed."

"Well…the book does say that you could use transfused blood. So you can use your own blood for your parents and Mary. As for Mutt and Meredith…." Damon couldn't think of anything.

"It's Matt! And maybe we can use Elena's blood from, from Honoria's tomb because remember Elena had fed from Matt as a vampire?"Bonnie said, getting excited again.

"Ah, yes. I do remember. Not the most pleasant memory, but go on," he said because Bonnie obviously wasn't done talking.

"And we can use your blood for Meredith because you fed from her," she was now looking at him hopefully, her warm, brown eyes like melting chocolate, waiting for him to agree with her and give her his immortal blood for someone with too-logical eyes.

He almost did start nodding his head without any questions, yes, her eyes were _that_ persuasive, but then he controlled himself. It wasn't going to be _that_ easy, taking his blood. So, instead of agreeing with her about anything she said like any other stupid human, he asked her, "What do I get in return?"

She frowned, the warm eyes instantly gone. Clearly, those melting eyes had been an act to convince him, and it had almost worked! 'No wonder she always got her way with humans,' he thought.

She wasn't answering so he tried again, "Well, what do I get?"

* * *

Bonnie knew he was going to pop the question sometime soon, but she hadn't expected it now! Even her eye trick hadn't worked- the trick _no one_ had ever managed to deny!

"Okay, Damon. Let's make a deal. Your help whenever I need it to make Alec go away for anything you want from me," she said cautiously. Bonnie knew she was standing on dangerous territory, making a deal with someone like Damon Salvatore. But she also knew how much she loved her friends and family and how she would do anything to protect them.

"Anything?" Damon asked, eyes twinkling.

"What?"

"I can have anything from you if I help you?"

"Yes," Bonnie replied, not sure where this was going, "But it has to be something reasonable," she quickly added as she saw Damon's expression.

"I want Elena." Damon said.

It took her a second to absorb what he had just said. When she finally realized what Damon wanted, she was furious. How dare he?

"Did I not clearly mention that your request has to be something reasonable?" Bonnie said with barely concealed anger.

"Oh, but it is. I saw a spell in your spell book that you could easily do, so I can have Elena," Damon said coolly.

"Elena's not some property that you just _have_." Bonnie snapped. And before Damon could say anything else to throw her off she continued, "And have you not already seen the effect of your I-will-have-Elena scheme? Or did you already forget that trip you made to Stefan's cell in the Dark Dimension?" Bonnie saw how Damon cringed when she mentioned Stefan's cell but she didn't care, she continued anyways, "Or maybe you think you haven't created enough trouble already. Perhaps you're looking forward to inviting Shinichi over for a little chit chat and see how much more you can make the people around you suffer? Well then, I'm not going to help you achieve your ridiculous goals. I don't know how you even had the nerve to ask me for something like that!"

"It's you who wants my help, not the other way around," Damon, right now, was like ice, so thin he could crack any second; and Bonnie didn't want to be there to see what happened when Damon _did_ crack. But she didn't back track either.

"Oh yeah? Well, then you know what? I don't _want_ your help. The whole point of this spell was to protect the people I love, and that includes Elena. If I give you what you want that's not really protecting her is it? When are you going to get it through your head? Elena doesn't _want_ you. Didn't she prove that already by picking Stefan over you? Look, I made a mistake asking for your help. And now I'm asking you to leave before the matter gets any worse." Bonnie said severely.

Before she knew it, Bonnie was flying through the air and being slammed into the far wall of her room by Damon.

"You should be very careful about what you are going to say and do in the next moment. Because I could easily snap that pretty little neck of yours in two and not think twice about it." Damon's voice was low and dangerous in her ear.

She gulped; maybe she'd taken it a little too far. "Damon please, just leave," Bonnie whispered.

Damon was gone before Bonnie could blink once.

Bonnie sank to the floor and leaned against the wall where she had been slammed. A tear leaked out of her eye. Then another. And another. She wiped them with her hand but they kept coming. She didn't exactly know why she was crying, but it hurt. She just wanted her old life back. The old life where she didn't have to worry about anything. A life where she didn't have to worry about attacks on her loved ones.

But, it was too late to wish for all of that now. So, she concentrated on the problem that had created this mess- where to get Meredith's blood.

She mulled over it for a couple of minutes and came up blank.

But then she jumped up suddenly from the place she was sitting on. She had finally thought of something. Something brilliant. Why hadn't she thought of it sooner? It was so obvious!

Bonnie went to her bookshelf and looked through all her books and other whatnots for her old diary. The one she used to keep in ninth grade. When she, Elena, and Meredith were all best friends with Caroline.

Anyways, she looked through the pages of the diary until she found a loose page that was signed for a friendship oath they had made to each other. It was signed in blood! And Meredith's blood was on it along with hers and Elena's! Now that Bonnie thought of it, she remembered how Caroline had refused to sign it, saying it was unhealthy and ridiculous. 'And now she's not our friend anymore,' Bonnie thought.

The good news was that now she had Meredith's, Elena's, Stefan's, Mary's, and her parent's blood. All she now needed was Matt's blood. The bad news was that she had to go to Honoria Fells' underground tomb to get it.

Crap.

And she had to go alone.

At night.

This just kept getting worse.

* * *

At the end Bonnie was ready to leave after a quick shower (she felt more ready after a shower) with all her required supplies- A messenger bag with two stakes, a silver knife (the one that Stefan had given her), a small box for the blood flakes, a plastic spoon, a flashlight with new batteries, her phone, and her keys. She locked the door of her house behind her and hurried to her car.

And then she drove to her least favorite place at night- to the cemetery.

When she reached there she made her way to Honoria's tomb with ease. The place had been in her nightmares so many times that she could go the tomb with her eyes closed.

Luckily, the stone lid that covered the entrance to the crypt was open. There was just enough room for her to slide through. Which meant she had to leave her stuff outside. She took out the small box, the plastic spoon, and her flashlight out and left her bag on the grass.

Bonnie took a deep breath, tuned on her flashlight, and slid into the hole. From there, she used the stone rungs as a step ladder to guide her though until her foot toughed the solid, smooth surface of the stone floor beneath her.

Just as she jumped her last step on the floor her hand hit the stone wall and the flashlight slipped out of her hand and skidded across the stone floor to some part of the tomb where she couldn't see the light.

Without the help of her flashlight, she realized just how _dark_ this place was. Darkness was everywhere! She hated the dark! Her heart began to beat so hard that it was almost as if it was trying to beat its way out of her chest. But that wasn't the scariest thing here.

The most horrifying thing was the voice that chilled Bonnie's blood to her core and made her freeze with fear.

"Why hello Bonnie. I didn't expect to see you here"

**So, so, so? Wat do you think?**

**I hate to tell you this guys but I probably wont be updating for a while because all my finals are coming up next week -_-**

**But, I might change my mind and squeeze in some story time with my studies, if I get a lot of reviews! :DDDDD**

**So if you want more…**

**REVIEW PLZZ!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I didnt update…like I said, I had finals. So heres the next one :DD**

She couldn't think. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She was frozen. Frozen with fear. Bonnie was afraid for her life. Because the man that was standing somewhere in front of her was none other than the vampire she had staked a few hours ago. 'Was it only a few hours ago?' Bonnie's mind was wandering, she was thinking about everything except about her current situation.

Somewhere in the tomb, water was dripping. Bonnie heard the noise the water made as each drop fell to the ground and echoed all around her. She heard her heart thumping as it had never beat before. Time stopped.

Suddenly, Alec's lips were at her ears, "I wonder what you're doing here…good girls shouldn't be out at night you know…"he whispered the last part, sending a chill down Bonnie's spine.

Bonnie remembered her rule about not running when faced by danger, but Alec was too close. She couldn't help but take a couple of steps back. On her third step, her feet connected with something. It felt like…

Bonnie turned around and found herself looking into the eyes of a dead girl. She screamed. The flashlight that had slipped out of her hand was now directly pointed at the dead girls face. The girl's eyes were still open and staring. Her throat looked like it had been ripped open. The tear in her throat looked fresh, but no blood was coming out. Bonnie looked away, and her eyes landed on another girl, who was also dead with her throat ripped open.

Bonnie screamed again, and turned to face Alec, "You MONSTER! How could you?"

"You made me very, very hungry you know," Alec paused, "Come to think of it, I'm still hungry"

* * *

Damon flew out of Bonnie's room as fast as he could. This was, of course, pretty fast. He flew right into the woods. He was angry.

Bonnie had just said Elena didn't want him.

With a shock, Damon realized that what Bonnie had said was true, but he just didn't care.

Damon tried to imagine Elena. Beautiful, elegant, graceful Elena. Usually when he imagined her like this, he would want her. But now, he felt…nothing. He didn't feel the same way for her anymore. 'When had this happened?'

Whatever it was, it felt good. He could feel the weight of it removed from his shoulders.

He walked around in the woods. The night was cool and the air was fresh. Without realizing it, Damon walked straight into the cemetery. That's when he heard the blood curdling screams of someone. Someone, who apparently was in a lot of pain. With an alarm, he realized the scream belonged to Bonnie. 'What the hell was she doing here?'

He sprinted through the tombstones and located where he had heard the screams. It was eerily quiet now.

He spotted Bonnie bag near Honoria's crypt and without thinking he jumped down to the tomb. He followed the scent of Bonnie's blood, even though he already knew it was too late.

* * *

"What do you want with me? What have I ever done to you?" Bonnie asked, frightened and desperate for a distraction.

"I don't want anything with _you_. You are just the key to the blond and the animal drinker. They are the ones I want," Alec's eyes were burning with something like pure hatred.

"Why?"

He didn't answer her. Instead, he said, "Your blood is probably going to be one of the most delicious ones I've ever come across; I would very much like to taste it,"

Alec was moving toward Bonnie now, his eyes were gleaming. Bonnie backed up until she felt the wall behind her. She tried to feel the wall for anything she could as a weapon. Her hand came in touch with a pointed rock. Knowing it was her last chance, she hurled the rock at Alec's torso, around the part where she had staked him.

It was the wrong move. The rock hit Alec right on his healing wound. Alec probably felt it, and snarled at Bonnie; his fangs had grown to touch his lower lip.

"You _bitch_!" Alec leaped from where he was standing and sank his fangs into Bonnie throat.

Bonnie screamed and thrashed. The pain was horrible. Her body felt like it was on fire. The pain she'd felt during the spell was nothing compared to this. It was even worse because Alec was not only drinking her blood against her will, but he was also chewing on and tearing at the flesh on her thoroat. She withered in agony, screaming the whole time.

Eventually, the pain died away. Her body was numb and floating. 'So this is how it feels like to die…'

Her mind gave way to darkness, as the life was slowly sucked out of her body.

**Tell me wat you think!**

**I'll try to update more often promise!**

**REVIEW PLZZZ!**


	11. Author's Note!

**So Sorry I havt been updating! I have been busy with my other story, "Someone to Save You"**

**If you want me to continue this story please visit my profile and vote on the poll!**


End file.
